The present invention relates to a hexagonal wrench and, more particularly, to a hexagonal wrench including a driving member and an actuating member pivotable relative to the driving member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,039 discloses a wrench having two driving stems pivotally connected with each other. One of the driving stems includes two fillets having a space therebetween. The other driving stem includes an end having a male joint pivotably received in the space between the fillets. However, the thickness and cross sectional area of the male joint are smaller than those of the other end of the other driving stem. If the other driving stem with the male joint is formed by milling, the structural strength of the other driving stem with the male joint is adversely affected and, thus, can not withstand high-torque operation, as the male joint of the other driving stem is liable to deform and damage. In particular, if the two driving stems are perpendicular to each other, the shear force imparted to the male joint of the other driving stem is larger than the shear force imparted to the other end of the other driving stem. Stress concentration is liable to occur in a connecting section between the male joint and the other end of the other driving stem having the male joint formed by milling. Thus, the wrench of this type has insufficient structural strength while having a short service life.
Thus, a need exists for a novel hexagonal wrench including a driving member with an enhanced structural strength.